The Dark I Know Well
by immafermata
Summary: Songfic. Two girls, Martha and Ilse report a rape.


**A/N: **So, second songfic, first one for SVU. Yay! The song is from Spring Awakening. Martha and Ilse sing it, so since I am the lame, I'll use those names. XD However, in this story they are sisters. Deal.

**Center Bold is Ilse**

_Center Italic is Martha_

Center Normal is both

**Disclaimer: **I do now own Spring Awakening or Law and Order Special Victims Unit. I'm just taking them for a ride. I promise to put them back when I'm done. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Dark I Know Well**

Olivia sat at her desk and stretched her arms. As she stretched she saw two teenage girls walk in. They looked worried and lost, so she walked over to them.

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson, but you can call me Olivia. Do you two need any help?" She asked them.

They looked at each other. "Uh- yes… I'm Martha Hasherpes and this is my sister Ilse. We're looking for the Special Victims Unit." The taller of the two said a little scared.

Olivia tried to hide her surprise. _Two scared teenage girls, can't be good._ She thought. "Why don't you two have a seat over here." She gestured to the seats next to her and Elliot's desk.

They walked timidly over and sat down.

"What do you need?" Olivia asked them.

"Uhm… we'd like to… report… a rape." Ilse said looking at the floor.

"Whose rape, honey?" Olivia asked carefully.

There was silence for a few moments before Martha spoke just above a whisper. "Ours."

_There is a part I can't tell_

_About the dark I know well_

"Can you tell me about it, honey?" Olivia asked sweetly.

"Well, it's been going on for… a while." Ilse said slowly.

Martha got a glazed look in her eyes and started to talk.

"_You say time for bed now child_

_Mom just smiles that smile_

"She told me to wear a special nightgown… the one my father got for me…

"_Just like she never saw me_

_Just like she never saw me_

_So I leave, wanting just to hide_

"I went to my room and closed the door, I would lock it, but I don't have one…

_"Knowing deep inside You are coming to me_

_You are coming to me_

"My dad then opened the door without knocking…

"_You say all you want is just a kiss goodnight_

_Then you hold me and you whisper_

"_Child the Lord won't mind_

_It's just you and me_

_Child you're a beauty_

"He then pulled off my nightgown and held me on the bed. And then… and then... he started to rape me…

""_God it's good the loving_

_Ain't it good tonight?_

_You ain't seen nothing yet,_

_Gonna teach you right_

_It's just you and me_

_Child you're a beauty""_

Ilse who had been holding Martha then spoke up quietly. "And then he came into my room. I usually pretend to be asleep, but I never could, I always hear what he's doing to Martha. He then pulled my nightgown over my head…

**"I don't scream**

**Though I know it's wrong**

**I just play along**

**I lie there and breathe**

**Lie there and breathe**

"Throughout this entire thing I can't help but think: _I want to tell someone._

"**I wanna be strong,**

**I want the world to find out**

**That you're dreaming on me**

**Me and my beauty**

"He then just got up and left- but- after a minute he comes back… only with Martha."

"You say all you want is just a kiss goodnight

Then you hold me and you whisper

"Child the Lord won't mind

It's just you and me

Child you're a beauty

God it's good the loving

Ain't it good tonight?

You ain't seen nothing yet

Gonna teach you right

It's just you and me

Child you're a beauty"

There is a part I can't tell

About the dark I know well

Olivia looked at them both with sad eyes. "We'll have this taken care of in no time, girls."

There is a part I can't tell

About the dark I know well

Olivia then called her partner over. "Hey El, we need to go pick up someone as soon as we have a rape kit done. Okay?" He nodded. She then turned back to the girls. "When was the last time he did this to you two?"

"Right before we came here." Ilse replied quietly.

There is a part I can't tell

About the dark I know well

"Okay, we're going to go to the hospital for a rape kit. Is that okay with you?" She asked.

They both nodded solemnly and got up.

There is a part I can't tell

About the dark I know well

**FIN.**


End file.
